Forever Doesn't Always Last Forever
by Addicted to Manga
Summary: Mahiru loves Mitsuru, but can she change his attitude towards her or will he hate her forever? Please Read and Review! My first CM fic! ch. 7 up Finished Maybe! you tell me
1. Flying inside

"Forever" Doesn't Always Last Forever

I have read so many Crescent Moon fanfics that I decided to write one myself! I'm bas at writing one-shots so this will have multiple chapters! Okie Dokie then on with the story then!

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Crescent Moon or Fruits Basket! "Santa" wouldn't give me the papers for them and the judge said no too. Maybe in a few years E-bay will sell me the rights, but until then I only own the manga 1-6.

As the rain poured down, drenched people crowded into the Moonshine to get away form the rain, eat a decent meal and listen to Nozomu singing. The Moonshine was rather packed for a weekday, making all of the workers to work longer shifts. Everyone was busy, Akira in the kitchen making peoples orders, Nozomu singing on the stage with Misoka as back up. Katsura in her female form was playing the piano. Mahiru was taking peoples orders and Mitsuru was in charge of the bar and drinks.

Smiling Mahiru took another order to Akira and watched as he skillfully flipped the food in the pan while spinning in a circle. Laughing slightly to herself Mahiru started to clap as she placed the order in front of Akira. Startled Akira turned to see Mahiru, instantly his ears and tail appeared as he smiled happily at Mahiru.

"Akira, put your ears and tail away before anyone sees you." Mahiru said as she picked up the dish he had just created.

"Awwww, but nobody can see me in here." Akira said stubbornly, as his ears and tail disappeared.

"When we close tonight, then you can have ears and a tail Akira, but until then, don't. Okay." Mahiru said as she exited the kitchen letting the door swing close as she went off to go find the person whose meal she had.

A few hours later the moonshine closed and everyone was finally allowed a break. Mahiru sat on the stage, her feet swinging off the side as she waited for the floor to dry. It seemed like she would be stuck there for a while since she had washed the entire floor until she was stuck stranded on the stage. Misoka, Nozomu and Akira had finished their chores long ago and had retired upstairs in their rooms. Now it was just Mahiru and Mitsuru left, who was busy washing the last of the glasses. Mahiru silently cursed the floor and her self for washing herself into isolation. It would be another half hour at least before the floor dried, and if she walked across the floor, she'd have to wash the floors all over again. Boredom getting the best of her, Mahiru decided to try something a little drastic.

"Mitsuru can you come here for a second." Mahiru said as she stood at the edge of the stage.

"And, why should I do what you say?" Mitsuru said venomously.

"Please! But ya gotta fly over here because the floors still drying and I don't want to wash it again." Mahiru said while pouting.

"NO!" Mitsuru said as he crashed a glass down on the table.

"I'll tell Misoka and the others that you didn't come and pick me up like you were supposed to and I had to walk home." Mahiru said as she tried her hardest to suppress the grin that was threatening to grace her face.

"Damn human, using blackmail." Mitsuru grumbled as he somehow managed to fly over to the stage. "What the hell do you want!"

"Fly me back over to the bar." Mahiru said sweetly, unaffected by Mitsuru's cold words.

"Hell no, you can wait for the floor to dry." Mitsuru said sourly.

"Alright then, I'll just have to tell Misoka about you not picking me up today." Mahiru said as she walked up to Mitsuru so that she was only a few feet away from him.

Grunting in disgust Mitsuru loosely wrapped his arms around Mahiru's waist as the wind started to swirl. They were only in the air a few sseconds before they crashed roughly into the ground. Mitsuru's winds were unable to hold them both due to the limited amount of accessible winds. As they crashed back down onto the Mahiru yelped in pain as her ankle twisted. Mitsuru who had somehow ended up underneath her was very pissed to say the least.

"Get off me you damn women." Mitsuru hissed angrily, not wanting the others to here him screaming and come investigating, because then they would find about the little fact that he ditched Mahiru today.

As Mahiru attempted to get up and off of Mitsuru, she yelped again as pain seared through her ankle, which she insistently grabbed.

"Owww! I can't move Mitsuru, my ankle hurts too much." Mahiru said slowly as she rubbed her hurt ankle.

"Damn it!" Mitsuru said as he pulled them both back to the wall so that they would have something to lean back against. Carefully for once, Mitsuru picked Mahiru up, off of himself and placed her down gently next to him. "Now we have to wait here till the floors dry! Damn it all. This is all your fault you damn human!" Mitsuru screamed at Mahiru quietly so that nobody upstairs could hear.

The pain of her ankle and Mitsuru's harsh words were too much for Mahiru as she started to sob and shake uncontrollably. In an attempt to move farther away from Mitsuru, Mahiru started to fall sideways off of the stage, only to be caught quickly by Mitsuru as he pulled her back up onto the stage. Mahiru continued to try to move away from Mitsuru but all of her attempts failed. Giving up, she allowed Mitsuru to reposition her so that she was resting against the wall. Leaning over the other side of the stage Mitsuru grabbed the piano seat cushion. Carefully he lifted up her hurt ankle and placed the cushion underneath it.

Mahiru sat shocked as she tried to figure out why Mitsuru was acting the way he was. Could Mitsuru actually have a conscious? No, that wasn't possible. So what was really up?

Yay the first Chapters done! Hip Hip Hurray! Okay peoples u read the first chapter of my story, now ya get to review it! Doesn't that sound like FUN! But seriously please review my short lil' chapter!


	2. Inner Battles

**Forever Doesn't Always Last Forever**

Yay! I finally thought of an idea for this chapter! A big thanks to Mad4anime for reviewing, being the only one who reviewed too! Hopefully more people will review this chapter.

* * *

Text - Normal storyline 

"Text" - Talking

_Text _- Conscience

_Text_ - Mahiru or Mitsuru thinking

Okays then on to da story!

* * *

"Mitsuru, are you feeling okay, your acting kinda funny." Mahiru said as she moved her head slightly so that she could see his face.

"What kind of Stupid question is that! Why the hell do you think I'm any different than I was yesterday! What f--- is different about me than before?" Mitsuru whispered in rage.

"You...you caught me before I fell earlier and then you got a pillow for my ankle." Mahiru stuttered, since she was still immensely afraid of Mitsuru.

"What does that have to do with anything! I just didn't want that damn fox and that idiot vampire to blame me for twisting your ankle." Mitsuru sneered as his conscience scolded him for being a jerk to Mahiru.

"Meanie!" Mahiru pouted as tears threatened to pour down her face.

_Now you've done it Mitsuru you made her cry even more and I thought you were trying to get her to stop. I don't give a damn if she starts crying again, let her cry all she wants its not like I care. You're lying, you can't stand to see her cry and you know it. That...that's not true, I hate her and she can cry all she wants, I don't care, I don't.  I don't believe you. You're lying and you know it. There really is no point lying to yourself it's not like I don't know your real feelings so you might as well quit lying. **Shut up! **_ With that Mitsuru had blocked out his pesky conscience.

Meanwhile Mahiru was trying to figure out what was wrong with Mitsuru and why he was spaced out. _What's up with Mitsuru and why is he spacing out? He sure is acting weird, wait why am I worrying about this! This is Mitsuru! He's always acting strange. Admit it you love Mitsuru, and you know something's up. Why do I need to admit it if I already know it's true, it's not like you don't know already since you know everything about me? Hey no fair you're supposed to say it not make me feel like an idiot. Sorry._

As both teens argued with their consciences neither of them noticed someone sneaking out of the kitchen. Only when a light flickered off in the kitchen did either two look up from their thoughts.

"What was that?" Mahiru said as she scooted closer to Mitsuru, her voice shaking as she spoke.

"It's probably just one of the guys coming down for a snack. Now get off me damn it!" Mitsuru said as he backed away from her.

"Meanie!" Mahiru huffed, "You were nice to me earlier, what happened to that? I want the nice Mitsuru back not this nasty hot headed, bad tempered jerk. Bring back nice Mitsuru!" Mahiru said as she hit him over the head.

"Hey! Damn it that hurt! And when pray tell was I ever nice to you!" Mitsuru steamed.

"You deserved it meanie!" Mahiru said as she turned her back to him.

The two sat in silence as their consciences battled with them.

_Mitsuru loves Mahiru, Mitsuru loves Mahiru! **No I Don't!** Uh huh then why don't I believe you? You suck at lying Mitsu. I wonder what u would do if she called u Mity-chan or Mitsu, you wouldn't kill her would you. I won't be able to if I tried that damn fox would hear her scream before I even transformed. AWWWW you wouldn't really hurt her, you're just trying to act tough. Now apologize to Mahiru for being mean to her, I won't stop bugging you till you do. Stupid conscience tricking me! Yup now get to it unless you want me to inhabit your thoughts forever. **Go away then!**_

"Sor...sor...sorry." Mitsuru whispered so that it was impossible for Mahiru to hear.

"I'm sorry, what did you say? I couldn't hear you." Mahiru said grinning as she saw his discomfort.

"Sorry, damn it! Leave me alone!" Mitsuru said harshly as he backed far away from Mahiru.

"You didn't mean it. The way you said sorry, you really didn't mean it, did you?" Mahiru said is a soft whisper so softly that Mitsuru could hardly hear what she said.

"Damn it!" Mitsuru cursed under his breath when he saw tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

* * *

What will Mitsuru do? Who knows, only I do of course. Well I know this was a later update then I said but some one put a virus on my computer so I wrote this out on paper and had to wait until my computer was fixed to type it up, so I'm sorry if I made anyone mad. But I plan on updating soon as soon as I get at least one review for this chapter. And yes it is indeed a little short. Please Review. Thank you! 


	3. Fallen Tears

"Forever" Doesn't always last forever Chapter 3

Okay Peoples don't kill me! I know it's been a few weeks since I updated, But I was gone for a week for Easter, studying for a HUGE test and panicking because 2 projects were due in the same day. I know this is really short, but I'm still super busy!

* * *

Text - Normal storyline

"Text" - Talking

_Text _- Conscience

_Text_ - Mahiru or Mitsuru thinking

* * *

Wells on with the story!

* * *

From last time

"Damn it!" Mitsuru cursed under his breath when he saw tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

End of recap

* * *

Helplessly Mitsuru watched as Mahiru turned away from him as tears started to trail down her pale cheeks. Soft sobs could be heard making Mitsuru feel ten times worse than he already did.

"Hey! Stop crying! Are you that weak, that you have to cry about everything!" Mitsuru said harshly, not knowing the depth of his words.

Mahiru gasped in hurt surprise, he really must have hated her to say something as cold as that. Another sob escaped as she huddled up into a ball with her back facing Mitsuru. Mahiru, no longer tried to wipe her tears away, and instead opted to ignore Mitsuru if he decided to try and talk to her.

_Now look what you did, you idiot! You made her cry! Did not! And even if I did why do you think I care! Why should I give a damn if she's crying or not! You really are mean! Your going to ruin your only chances with Mahiru, so when she turns and hates you, you only have your self to blame. What the hell! What in the world are you rambling about! How dense are you! Wasn't it obvious what I said about your chances with Mahiru and that she'll start to hate you if you keep acting like you are! Well, what if I like being like this! What are you going to do about it huh! _

Mitsuru's conscience stopped talking at this and left him alone for the time being. Mitsuru leaned back against the wall and tried to sound out Mahiru's sobs to no avail. Sighing he turned so that he was facing her, as he tried to think of something to say.

"Uh...Mahiru, stop crying, please stop crying, I'm sorry for what I said, just please stop crying." Mitsuru said weakly as he stared at her shaking form.

Slowly Mahiru turned and looked sadly up at Mitsuru, pain etched across her face surrounded by dry tears and her makeup that had smeared. As quickly as she had turned around to look at Mitsuru, Mahiru turned away from him. She didn't want to see the smug expression on his face when he saw how sad he had made her. She knew he must have been faking what he said. Just so he could see all the pain he'd given her.

If she had looked at Mitsuru only a moment longer she would have noticed the guilty look on his face when he saw the look on her face. Hesitantly Mitsuru reached his hand out, and touched her shoulder gently. "Mahiru, I'm sorry. What else can I do to make you know I'm sorry?" Mitsuru asked as he tried to turn Mahiru so that she was facing towards him.

Huffing in anger, Mahiru let herself be turn towards Mitsuru, but she wouldn't lift her head to look into his eyes or answer anything he said. To her surprise Mitsuru grabbed her chin and turned it so that, she was looking into his dark brown eyes. Mahiru tried to squirm away from Mitsuru but his grip was too tight for her to move. She looked up fearfully into his eyes dreading whatever he was going to do to her.

Mahiru's eyes widened when she felt his lips press against hers, but as quick as he had kissed her it ended and Mitsuru had his back to her, while he tried to figure out why he kissed her.

_What the bloody hell! Why'd I kiss Mahiru! This was all YOUR doing wasn't it! Nope, nope this was all your own doing, and if I did make you kiss her, do you really think I'd tell you? Stupid thought invader! I'm part of your mind so I guess you have a stupid mind then. _

Mitsuru ignored his conscience and went back to not talking to Mahiru. Right now, he was far to embarrassed to say anything to her anyways and his conscience sniggering wasn't helping either.

Mahiru on the other hand was still very confused as she tried to think up reasons of why Mitsuru had kissed her.

* * *

Will Mahiru figure out why he kissed her and will Mitsuru figure out his feelings for Mahiru. Only I know! MUH HA HA HA HA HA!

* * *

Okay peoples reading my story, I'm REALLY SORRY that I haven't updated in a while but I was REALLY BUSY! PLEASE forgive me and Review! 

OK people who review, I really appreciate it but please no FLAMES! I'll give all review to the garbage disposal. I however accept all constructive criticism and enjoy any ideas. Ideas and suggestions will help me update faster soooo... REVIEW PLEAZ!


	4. Hidden in the Shadows

Sorry it's been awhile since I updated but I had A LOT of homework. A bunch of it was writing for Language Arts and memorizing math formulas for a BIG test! Then there was the Science test on cells and microscopes and a bunch of other junk. My soccer tournament is also coming up soon...

* * *

Text - Normal storyline

"Text" - Talking

_Text _- Conscience

_Text_ - Mahiru or Mitsuru thinking

* * *

-From last time- 

Mitsuru ignored his conscience and went back to not talking to Mahiru. Right now, he was far to embarrassed to say anything to her anyways and his conscience sniggering wasn't helping either.

Mahiru on the other hand was still very confused as she tried to think up reasons of why Mitsuru had kissed her.

-End of Recap-

* * *

_Did Mitsuru just kiss me! And he called me Mahiru instead of stupid or damn human. I'm confused. Why did Mitsuru kiss me? He likes you. Are you the oblivious? Why else would he kiss you? Maybe he didn't mean to and I was ignoring him before, so he only said my name to make me turn around... so that he could kiss you. You interrupted me that wasn't what I was going to say. Then why don't you ask him? Ask him what? Why he kissed you. Duh, I thought that much would have been obvious. _

"Mitsuru ...um whydidyoukissme?" Mahiru asked quickly.

"How the hell do you expect me to understand what you said!" Mitsuru fumed.

"Sorry, why did you kiss me earlier?" Mahiru asked in an extremely quiet voice, so that Mitsuru had to strain to hear her. His face grew red at the mention of the kiss, since he only now realized his feelings for her.

"It's nothing." Mitsuru responded, just as quietly. "Forget about it."

"Whatever you say, Mitsu." Mahiru said jokingly while trying to change the topic to a more stable ground.

"What did you just call me!" Mitsuru steamed, clearly angered. If it was one thing Mitsuru really hated, it was to be nicknamed. He liked his name just fine, and it really got him mad if people called him Mitsu.

"Chill, all I did was call you Mitsu. What's the big deal!" Mahiru laughed as she pictured steam coming out of Mitsuru's ears.

"Chill! You just called me Mitsu! Why should I chill!" Mitsuru yelled quietly.

Mahiru was now shaking with laughter while trying not to injure her ankle anymore. This only made Mitsuru angrier as he tried not scream profanity at her.

"Is...Mitty-chan better?" Mahiru asked between laughs.

"That's even worse! Ugh, just stop with the nicknames NOW!" Mitsuru said through clenched teeth as he glared daggers at Mahiru.

"I'll stop if you only call me Mahiru from now on. No more damn human or tool or anything mean like that." Mahiru said as her laughing subsided.

"Fine...whatever." Mitsuru mumbled as he turned away from her.

The two teens sat in silence for awhile, since neither of them could think of anything to say. Another crash was soon heard from the kitchen, sending Mahiru into another panic attack.

"What was that? Is it a burglar? Are they going to try and kill us? I don't want to die Mitsuru." Mahiru whispered as she scooted closer to Mitsuru and gripped his arm tightly in fear.

"Damn it that hurts Mahiru! If you're going to cling to me then at least stop with the death grips. It's probably just a mouse or something." Mitsuru said as he tried to get Mitsuru to loosen her grip on his arm.

Mahiru shook even more at the second thump that seemed to be coming from the kitchen, and tried to bury her head against Mitsuru's arm, to make it all go away. Ignoring his conscience, Mitsuru pulled Mahiru closer and tried to tell her nice things that would clam her down.

A small beam of moving light could be seen and it looked like it was coming in the direction of the stage. Burying her head into Mitsuru's chest, Mahiru tried her hardest not to scream. Slowly and as quietly as possible, Mitsuru moved them away from the kitchen and towards the darker part of the tiny stage.

The stage had other plans though and creaked when they tried to move across it. The light hit them a moment later but they could only see the silhouette of whoever had snuck in.

"What are you two doing out here?" The mysterious man asked.

* * *

I'm evil I know but it's been soooo long since I updated that I decided to end it here. Evil I know but don't stop reading now. Review Please and I'll continue quickly with the next update. 


	5. The Stranger

Wow I've had a busy summer! First I was at camp and then I was on vacation in a different state and then I forgot how I ended the last chapter so I couldn't write more and then just transfer it to Microsoft word. Well at least I'm starting the 5th chapter now. Thank you reviewers!

From last time: 

"What are you two doing out here?" The mysterious man asked.

Now to the real story:

Mitsuru pulled Mahiru closer to himself as the man approached them. He was about to make a run for it when the mysterious man said something surprising, stopping Mitsuru in his tracks.

"Mitsuru you've grown a lot since I last saw you! And who is that you're hiding from me? What you don't remember me! You don't remember your own brother!" the man said in disbelief as he walked into the light.

Mahiru gasped when she saw him. He had the same aqua green hair as Mitsuru but while Mitsuru's eyes were a rich brown, his man's eyes were more of a hazel color.

"Who are you! I never had any older siblings! Mom died when I was four. I had a younger brother, but he died in the fire with mom. What do you want with me!" Mitsuru said as he hid Mahiru back even more into the shadows.

Mahiru confused and scared, rested her head against Mitsuru's chest as she wished the man would leave them alone.

"1. I'm Mitch your _older_ brother. And yes you did have siblings. Our dad took me and left you with mom. The last time I saw you, you were three, and I never met your other brother. He couldn't have been that old then. 2. I wanted to see my little brother, since dad just passed away I wanted to see you and see if you remembered me. 3. I can still see the girl you're trying to hide from me. You didn't think I'd be able to see in the dark did you? Did you think I was a human trying to break in! 4. I just spent two weeks trying to find you and you don't even say hello, instead you just glare at me and you're hiding people from me! Is she your girlfriend and you think I'll steal her away from you?" Mitch said as he walked towards the stage.

"What the hell! You broke into the bar and now you're going on about us being related and other crap. You can't see in the dark you have no way to prove you can. And what do you mean steal my girlfriend? SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Mitsuru screamed in rage.

"1. I didn't break in, a friend of mine works here and he gave me a key when he heard my story and how long I had been searching for you. The noise you heard was me bumping into the walls because I couldn't find my flashlight in my backpack. 2. I'm no human, if it wasn't for it being a new moon tonight I would have transformed awhile ago. But even though I can't transform I was able to see her when I shined the flashlight on you guys earlier. 3. If she isn't your girlfriend then why are you guys so close together? Seems like you two were cuddling earlier and you moved her back into the shadows so no one would be ale to take your _girlfriend _from you." Mitch smirked as he saw Mitsuru blush.

Mahiru, who had been quietly listening to their conversation for the last few minutes, chose now to respond. "Who's your friend? The one who gave you the key? Did Oboro or Katsura give you a key?"

A confused look graced Mitch's face. "I've never met either of them before. My friend gave me a key via bat, but he told me to keep his identity a secret."

"Nozomu" Mitsuru growled as he grabbed Mahiru and jumped off the stage and to the stairs. "I think it's a good time to give the damn bat a visit."

Mitch followed them silently as Mitsuru stormed towards Nozomu's room. Without even bothering to knock, Mitsuru burst into the room and shock the bat with his free hand until he was wide awake. Nozomu looked up at Mitsuru first, and then he looked towards Mahiru, who was still being held close by Mitsuru. Behind them he noticed Mitch leaning against the door, behind them. Nozomu smirked, and waved for Mitch to come over.

"You're not here for even a day and already you accomplished more than I have in a year. How'd you get those two to hook up? And why wake me at 1 in the morning?" Nozomu asked as he got out of bed.

"What the hell! Why do you people still think that me and Mahiru are together!" Mitsuru scream yet again.

"1. You haven't let go of her since we got up here. 2. You picked her up and carried her up to Nozomu's room and lastly 3. I was in the building when you guys kissed. My transformation gave out a few minutes later and then I hit the wall and had to resort to flashlight." Mitch explained calmly as he watched his little brother's face turn bright red.

Mad as hell, Mitsuru picked up Mahiru again and carried her off to the roof. As he walked away he could hear Mitch and Nozomu taunting him. "Mitsuru loves Mahiru, Mitsuru loves Mahiru. The Princess tamed the tengu. Mitsuru loves the princess."

As they reached the roof, Mitsuru walked over to the balcony and sat Mahiru down on it. Carefully he held her there, making sure she wouldn't fall off. Mahiru was still a little dazed from everything that had happened that night so far and she wanted answers. The first thing that popped into her head was the fact that Mitsuru had kissed her earlier. This seemed to be what started all of there problems. Grabbing onto his shoulders, Mahiru made it so that Mitsuru had to look at her. "Why did you kiss me when we were stuck on the stage Mitsuru?"

The question made Mitsuru blush harder, he had thought that Mahiru had given up on asking him that. The damn bat and his stupid ass brother must have made her remember it. Mitsuru quickly turned away from Mahiru so that she wouldn't see that he was blushing. Mahiru however, who had been holding onto him so that she wouldn't fall ended up losing her balance and started to fall backwards. Her scream made Mitsuru turn around. His eyes grew wide as he saw her falling back in slow motion. Mitsuru urged his feet to move forward to catch her, but he couldn't move.

Dun Dun. Dun Dun. Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun. Dun Dun. Heehee! Cliffe! I promise to update sooner next time but I was in a different state for a while and I was at camp, and before that I had to take the end of grades and the end of course for algebra. I start high school soon to so I can't say when this next chapter will be exactly. Oh yeah thank you to all of the reviewers!


	6. Alive

Sorry! Its been a long time since I last updated but my stupid computer died and then when I started writing this chapter I got almost finished but my computer died again and the stupid thing deleted all my work. So now it's fixed and I have a week of Christmas break so I decided to finish chapter 6 before I have to take my exams. Grrrrrrrrrrrr

* * *

From last time:

Mitsuru urged his feet to move forward to catch her, but he couldn't move.

Now to the real story:

* * *

Mitsuru stood in shock for a few more moments before he jumped forward and dove down to catch the falling Princess. Cursing the new moon, he resorted to using all of his energy on calling the winds to stop them from their fast track to landing on the hard cement below them. Just as they were inches from what would surely kill them, mitsuru was able to control a slight wind around them and carefully landed them on to the sidewalk. 

After dusting herself off, Mahiru helped the tired Mitsuru back inside the club. Ignoring the weird looks from Mitch and Nozomu, she tried to carry the nearly unconscious mitsuru up the stairs.

"Hey Mahiru, what happened to Mitsuru?" Nozomu asked as he went over and helped Mahiru carry mitsuru.

"Umm...I think he used up all of his powers when he tried to save me...when I fell off the roof..." Mahiru said as they lifted mitsuru up the last step.

"...I'm going to kill my stupid brother! Did he push you off the roof?!" Mitch said, popping up behind them.

"No, no he didn't push me off. I was sitting on the railing...and I slipped" Mahiru said as she pushed open Mitsuru's door. She sighed when it wouldn't budge. Of course mitsuru would lock his door when he wasn't in his room. "Where are we going to put him? Since I don't think he's awake enough to tell us where the key is." Mahiru asked as she leaned against the door.

"Well he could have stayed in my room, but Mitch is staying in my room now. Akira's room is way to messy for anyone to sleep in, and Misoka and Katsura are at the palace so I don't have keys to their rooms either... looks like he staying in your room Mahiru. You can just let him sleep on the floor." Nozomu began to laugh when he saw Mahiru sweat drop. "Don't worry. We won't let him hurt you. Not that he would even think about it"

Sighing, Mahiru dragged the stupid tengu, which had just recently saved her life, into her room. Closing the door behind her, Mahiru tried to decide what to do with mitsuru. She felt too bad if she left him lying on her floor so she piled a bunch of her spare blankets on the floor and dragged Mitsuru into the pile. Then she grabbed the other part of the blankets and draped it over him so that he was covered. Happy that he would be comfy on the floor, Mahiru got back into her bed and was soon asleep.

A few hours later Mitsuru woke up, completely surprised to find himself on the floor covered in blankets, looking around he realized he wasn't in his room. Looking up he saw the princess sleeping on top of her bed without any covers over her. Huffing in frustration at her stupidity, Mitsuru grabbed the mess of blankets and dumped them onto of her.

Mahiru was rudely awoken when a pile of cloth was dumped on top of her. She tried to get up, but ended up tripping because the bundle has somehow become wrapped around her. Mahiru braced herself for the landing, but it never came.

When she looked up, she was met with two intense brown eyes. Blushing Mahiru stood up, only to fall once again because her ankle was still throbbing in pain. With out saying a word, Mitsuru picked her up from where she lay, and placed her on the bed. Sitting down next to her, Mitsuru carefully picked up her leg to examine the twisted ankle. Again he picked her up, and carried her to the bathroom. Placing her on the counter, Mitsuru went on a search for some tape.

"Damn it, Mahiru. Where do we keep the tape?" Mitsuru asked as he shook the sleepy Princess from her daze.

"Duck tape or scotch tape?" Mahiru asked as she rested her head on Mitsuru's chest still too tired to register her actions. Mitsuru on the other hand was blushing like mad.

Regaining his composure Mitsuru glared at the princess that kept messing with his emotions. "The medical tape you idiot! Or don't you want your ankle fixed?"

Lifting her head, Mahiru looked up into his eyes. "Meanie! We don't have any medical tape, its all downstairs in the kitchen or the closet."

Growling, Mitsuru picked Mahiru up AGAIN, and carried her down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Where is the medical tape?!" Mitsuru asked as he opened one of the cabinets.

"I don't know, ask Nozomu." Mahiru said as she wrapped her arms around Mitsuru's neck and buried her head into his neck in fear that she was going to fall. When Mitsuru remained silent and still, Mahiru lifted her head to look at his face. "Mitsuru...Is something wrong..." Laughing to herself Mahiru kissed Mitsuru on the cheek.

Feeling a brief pressure on his cheek, Mitsuru turned to see a blushing Mahiru. "What was that for?" Mitsuru asked as he placed her on the counter.

"Just making sure you were alive." Mahiru stated simply.

Mitsuru placed his hands on either side of her, and leaned his face in so that he was only an inch away. "I think I'm alive." Leaning in Mitsuru closed the gap between them, and kissed Mahiru for the second time that day. "Yes I think I'm alive, don't you?"

Mahiru could only nod her head. "Good night Mitsuru." Mahiru yawned as she laid her head back in the crook on Mitsuru's neck. Smiling (wow hell freezes over... gah) Mitsuru picked Mahiru up and carried her back up the stairs and into her room. Placing her down on the bed, Mitsuru was surprised when she grabbed his shirt. The stupid girl had been fake sleeping! "Mahiru...what is it?" Mitsuru asked, trying to maintain his cool.

"Please stay with me, just for tonight." Mahiru said as she laid her head on the pillow.

Sighing, even though he was smiling on the inside, Mitsuru laid down on the floor next to her. Reaching up he grabbed her hand and held it as she fell asleep.

Outside the door Nozomu and Mitch could be heard snickering, since they had just witnessed the previous events.

"Mitsuru has become a softie since I last saw him. What happened?" Mitch said between laughs as he looked in once again at the sleeping duo.

"I don't know Mahiru seems to be taming the tengu." Nozomu said semi-seriously, as he got out his camera. "This is perfect blackmail!"

* * *

I finished this chapter! Woot woot it's been forever since I last updated hasn't it. Well I updated it soo BE HAPPY and don't kill me! Or you won't know what they do with the black mail! –

If I get 5 reviews I'll have an update a week after the last review or sooner! If I get 4 reviews it'll be up by the end of the month. 3 and under and u may have to wait awhile. Lol -


	7. Seaside

It's been like 2 months and ½ since I updated but SORRY!!!! I wasn't here!

Disclaimer if I drew THAT good I wouldn't be in visual arts at school!

* * *

From last time

"I don't know Mahiru seems to be taming the tengu." Nozomu said semi-seriously, as he got out his camera. "This is perfect blackmail!"

Now to the real story

Bright sunlight reflected into the room from behind the light blue drapes. Glaring the sleepy Mitsuru slowly lifted himself up. Looking around, it dawned on Mitsuru that he wasn't in his room. Looking up he saw the sleeping princess. Slowly the memories from yesterday came back to his mind. Standing up, Mitsuru leaned down and picked up Mahiru. Kicking open her door, he walked down the hall towards the stairs to the roof. At the steps mitsuru gently placed Mahiru down before walking back to her room. Once he was back in her room, mitsuru grabbed one of the blankets off her bed and Mahiru's jacket.

When Mitsuru got back to where he had left Mahiru he was surprised to see her staring off into space, wide awake. Sitting down next to her, Mitsuru pulled her to him, and wrapped his arms around her. "What are you doing up?" he asked as he draped the blanket around her.

Mahiru turned her head to look up at Mitsuru. "The stairs are cold. The coldness woke me up, I guess." Mahiru whispered as she buried her head in the crook of Mitsuru's neck. Sighing, she let him carry her up the steps and onto the roof. Once on the roof, Mitsuru gently got Mahiru into her jacket. "Mitsuru? What are we doing up here?" Mahiru questioned when the blanket was rewrapped around her.

Without saying a word, Mitsuru pulled out a power charm and transformed. Picking up Mahiru, Mitsuru leapt to the sky. Once in the sky he turned and started flying northwest. The wind wisped through Mahiru's hair, making it flutter behind her head. As the winds whispered to her softly, Mahiru slowly fell back into a peaceful sleep. Mahiru was awoken by the rumble of waves crashing upon the shore, and the smell of the salty water.

Looking around Mahiru spotted Mitsuru gazing vaguely at the ocean a few feet away. Standing up, Mahiru let her toes descend into the smooth, warm sand. She slowly crept up behind the peaceful tengu and wrapped her arms around him. Mitsuru jumped a bit in surprise, but relaxed as he twisted around so that Mahiru was in front of him, and he was hugging her, as they stared out at the ocean. There they stood, watching the waves collapse upon the shore, and the suns rays sparkle across the water. They knew that forever doesn't always last forever, but this was sure a start.

* * *

I'm not sure if that was a good ending or not, but oh well. If its not, imagine a new ending in YOUR head!

addicted to Manga has no time anymore, soo Fan fiction has been neglected. Oppz


End file.
